Teacher vs Student
by misunderstoodemon
Summary: Brianna has to teach her student one last lesson, before turning a new hero loose on the world.


**Teacher vs. Student**

Authors Note: Um, I listened to the _Spirit, Stallion of the Cimarron_ soundtrack for the first time in at least a year, and this is what came out of it. Deal with it. The fact that I lived to type it up is a small miracle, because my mom has threatened to become violent if she heard it again, and my computer is right below her room. I'm alive, Hallelujah!!!

Disclaimer: Actually, I do own them. Brianna is mine, and you steal her on penalty of having your eyes, then your stomach dug out with a grapefruit spoon. You can steal the other dude if you want- my closet is getting crowded, and I only needed him for this story. Do whatever you like to him, but Brianna is mine. I don't own the music (Bryan Adams, Get off of my back, _Spirit_ soundtrack). I do not own Spidey, the X-Men or Daredevil, more's the pity.

"You're serious about this?"

"Dead serious."

"What're the stakes?"

"Loser pays both dinner bills for two weeks." Brianna shrugged out of her jacket, already reaching up to pull her hair back, and unzipped the neck of her well-worn leather uniform.

"You sure you wanna do this?"

"Hell, yeah."

This had been brewing for weeks, but Brianna hadn't thought it would come to head so quickly, or this way. She had been expecting a shouting match, not an out-and-out fight, even though no one was going to be drawing any blood. Sighing, she crouched in the comfortable fighting position, nodding to indicate to her student that she was ready. He assumed a similar position, feet braced against the shining floor. He paused a moment before charging her.

Well you think you can take me on,

You must be crazy.

There ain't a single thing you've done

That's gonna phase me.

Oh but if you wanna have a go,

I just wanna let you know.

He was fighting well, Brianna observed as he ducked one of her blows. _He's still not ready. There are still too many thing should teach him, too many things for him to learn. If I let him loose too soon, he could get killed, but if I wait too long, I could be setting loose some egoistic maniac who doesn't know the meaning of the word humility. Damn, it was easier when he was still forgetting to brace himself, _she thought as she landed a blow that, in her opinion, was barely a tap.

Get off my back, and into my game.

Get out of my way, and out of my brain.

Get out of my face or give it your best shot.

I think it's time you better face the fact,

Get off my back.

_He's been so restless these past few weeks, but I expected that eventually. I know what it's like to go from absolute freedom and struggling to survive to being cooped up with someone who wants to teach you. It's been three months. He'll be leaving soon, with or without my consent. I can have my life back. But he has so much left to learn, so much he needs to know. If I let him have all my knowledge, all my experiences, there'll be nothing left for him to learn. He has to leave, soon, so he can have his own life, his own time, his own city. He can't be Dragon's student any longer. He has to be his own hero._

You know it's all just a game that I'm playing.

Don't think that you can find a way in,

That's what I'm saying.

Oh, if you want to have a go,

I just want to let you know...

Landing a blow and blocking one of his, Brianna saw something she didn't like in his eyes- glee, excitement, even. No protégé of hers was going to be happy about being let win. Blocking another blow, she grabbed his arm and twisted it just enough to keep him from using it. One of her legs caught him behind his knees and tripped him, bringing him to his knees. Still holding his arm, she kept him there.

"Never, ever be happy that you're beating someone. That's when you're more vulnerable- when you pride gets in the way of your fists." Releasing him, she walked over to a bench.

Get off my back and into my game

Get out of my way and out of my brain

Get out of my face or give it your best shot

I think it's time you better face the fact

Get off my back

"Tommy, you're not ready by a long shot, so-"

"Yes, I am." She held up a hand, stopping him.

"Just let me finish. Tommy, you're not ready. You still have a million things to learn. Which is why you have to go."

"Ms. C, that doesn't make any sense."

"Yes it does- think about it. If I taught you everything I know, everything you could absorb, you'd never be able to react to anything fast enough. Too many things to consider. I taught you the basics, so now you gotta find out what works for you. Spiderman didn't have anyone to teach him- his first few weeks, he was just the new kid in the sandbox, getting sand kicked in his face.

"Just promise me 3 things."

"What?"

"Find a decent costume- you can get Cindy to make it for you if you want."

"OK."

"Don't pick New York as your base. They've got enough heroes. Between Daredevil, Spiderman, and all the X-Men, there's no room for a newbie to make a name for himself."

"I can do that."

"And don't get proud. The proud ones are the ones that fall the fastest, and they always fall, trust me. People don't like proud heroes, and if the people don't like you, good luck getting your face on the news as anything other than a villain. And one reporter with a grudge against you can ruin you- look at the Daily Bugle. Promise?"

"Promise." They shook hands, and he left.

Get off

Get off my back and into my game

Get out of my way and out of my brain

Get out of my face or give it your best shot

I think it's time you better face the fact

Get off my back

Get off

Get off

Get off of my back

As he left the house with his small pack of belongings slung over his shoulder, he glanced back at the house that had been his home for the last three months. She was crouched on the edge of the roof, wearing well-worn jeans and t-shirt, her hair blowing around her face. As he watched, she raised one hand in a wave, and he waved back. Turning back towards the wall that circled Briannas property, he left.

June 25, 2007

OK, this was just a little thing I had to get out of my system, but I think it turned out fairly well, so tell me if I'm right- review!!!


End file.
